Speeding Flames
by Breaker1307
Summary: Torie Harmon is a fire user. Her family was killed when she was young. Now she's joining the sidekicks in their team in the fight against evil. While fighting with the team, she and certain speedster develop feelings beyond just teamates. WallyXOC
1. Info

Speeding Flames

Information

Name: Torie Harmon

Age: 15

Alias: Solar Flare

Mentor: None

Powers: Can control and create fire and able to run at high speeds by forcing flames at the bottom of her feet.

Past: Parents were scientific engineers at Star Labs. You were a happy, normal family. On your 8th birthday, however is when it all changed. It was raining that day but someone broke into the house and set the house ablaze. You were able to get a glimpse of the person before your parents managed to get you out before the ceiling collapsed on them. The Justice League was called to help, but it was too late. While the super heroes were discussing what to do about you, anger and sadness plagued your mind. You managed to see someone fleeing the scene. You quickly followed them into an alley, trying to find the person who killed your parents. Seeing as they hit a dead end, you tried to sneak up and attack. However, they anticipated an attack and fought back. Hearing the commotion, the Justice League got to you just before the suspect delivered the final blow. You were badly injured with a few broken ribs and fractured leg. However, not being able to catch your parents' killer you accidently blew up a nearby garbage can in a fit of anger. There is where you discovered your powers. Since then, some of the League has trained you in combat but none of them were really your mentor. They wanted you to be prepared in case the killer came back. Otherwise you trained with your powers every moment you got.

Other info: Normally has a high body temperature, high heat has no effect, and clothes have to be specially made because of powers. Attends Happy Harbor High School.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**July 4****th**

**Washington D.C.**

**09:00 EDT**

"_-sigh- Today is so boring" _you thought walking down the street. You looked up at the sky as if it would relieve any of the boredom. Sighing again, you continued in your wandering around the city. Passing a TV store, you noticed the news was talking about the four attacks in four different cities by the Freeze family. They were getting their butts handed to them by members of the Justice League and their sidekicks. _"Lucky ducks…At least they have something to do"_ you thought with a little jealousy. Seeing as the situation was handled you continued on your walk. A little while later, you felt the presence of someone following you. You narrowed your eyes but otherwise acted like nothing was wrong. You quickly changed course to the park to make sure no innocents are harmed. You still felt the presence so you lead them into a clearing away from the people who were enjoying their Independence Day BBQs. Once there, you stopped and felt something flying at you and fast. You turned around to block a punch to the head. You threw your opponent off and aimed and punch to the ribs. However, they twisted their body and grabbed your outstretched arm and threw you into the tree. Shaking off the impact, you managed to roll out of the way of an incoming attack. Staying low, you thrust your left leg upward and caught your attackers chin, sending them airborne. Taking advantage of the situation, you jumped up and sent a flaming fist towards the attacker. At the last moment, they grabbed you and forced the both of you down to the ground. You landed hard on your back with them pinning you down. Finally you got look at their face. "Black Canary?" you shouted in shock. "Hey kid," she replied. "What the heck are you doing? Why did you attack me?" you asked. "Making sure you're ready," she replied, getting off you and helping you up. "Ready? Ready for what?" "To meet the other sidekicks and see the Hall of Justice." You looked at her confused. "I don't understand…Why is meeting the other sidekicks and seeing the Hall of Justice so important?" "Because, kid, I talked to the other Leaguers and we have agreed to let you and the other sidekicks to start paving your ways to become part of the League." You couldn't believe what you just heard. You were going to be part of the Justice League! "Today's the day, kid," Black Canary smiled at you and ruffled your hair. You were in too much shock to care about your hair, and just let loose a wide, ear to ear grin. "Thank you Black Canary!" You jumped up and hugged her. _"Today is the day…hopefully my life will change for the better,"_ you thought, still smiling.

**Hall of Justice**

**14:00 EDT**

You walked up to where you were supposed to meet the others. You recognized Batman and his protégé Robin. With them, you saw Aquaman and Aqualad along with Green Arrow and Speedy. You had changed into your hero uniform before coming, and stood next to Robin. Robin looked at you with a raised eyebrow. "Umm…excuse me? This is for sidekicks only," he stated, thinking you were a fan or a party crasher. "Yeah, I know. Black Canary told me to be here along with the other sidekicks," you replied. "It's alright Robin. Solar Flare here has been approved by the League to be a part of this," said Batman while laying a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Oh Ok. Well, sorry for that little, umm, yeah," Robin started. "Don't worry about it. I'm Solar Flare as you just heard." You shook his hand and Aqualad came up to you. "I am Aqualad. I am pleased to meet your acquaintance, Solar Flare." "Same here, Aqualad." You shook his hand and turned to Speedy. He just tilted his head in acknowledgement and introduced himself. You smiled and nodded. All of you looked at the Hall of Justice just as Batman said, "Today is the day." You felt the wind pick up behind you so you turned to see the Flash and Kid Flash. "Man! I knew we would be the last ones!" Kid Flash said, pouting.

Walking up to the entrance of the hall, people and paparazzi were talking and taking pictures of everybody. Once inside, you looked up at the hug statues of some of the greatest heroes. Batman led everybody to another room and proceeded to tell everybody what they now had access to. Then Batman told you guys that he and the other veteran heroes had something to discuss in another room labeled 'Authorized Personnel Only' about the four attacks earlier that day. Speedy was appalled. "That's it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass!" Aquaman countered, "It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." "Oh really? Who cares what side of the glass we're on!" Speedy pointed up towards the windows where tourists were taking pictures of you all as you spoke. "Roy, you just need to be patient," said Green Arrow. Speedy replied, "What I _need _is respect." He then turned around to the rest of us. "They're treating us like kids or worse…like _sidekicks_! We deserve better than this!" You and the others just exchanged looks before looking back at Speedy. Seeing your lack of enthusiasm, Speedy commented, "You're kidding right? You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be the day! Step one at becoming full fledge members of the League." Kid Flash finally said, "Well sure, but I thought that step one was a tour of the HQ." "Yeah, I mean I didn't really have any high expectations other than seeing the HQ and being informed about the overall rules and guidelines," you added. "Except the hall isn't the real HQ. I bet they never told you that it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watch Tower!" fumed Speedy. You were shocked. The League had a totally different HQ that hardly anybody knew about? You barely heard whatever else was going on until you saw Speedy throw down his hat and walk out.

Just then the computer came on with Superman stating that the Cadmus building is on fire. A few seconds later, Zatara came on screen requesting the help of the League to stop an attempt to block out the sun. Superman said that the local police have the Cadmus labs under control and Batman stated that they would be there to stop the sun blocking. He turned to you guys and told you to stay put. After some arguing, Batman wasn't changing his mind and Aquaman said that there will be other missions when you're ready. After they left, you just looked at the florr with a defeated expression. Wally finally burst while throwing his arms up, "When we're ready? How are supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like sidekicks?" Even Aqualad was depressed about how his mentor didn't trust him to handle League missions. "Trust? It looks they don't even trust us with the basics, like the real HQ being in space. Makes you wonder what else they aren't telling us about," you said. "I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" asked Robin. A moment of silence passed through you all. Aqualad then asked, "What is Project Cadmus?" You just shrugged your shoulders. "Don't know," said Robin, but then he got a mischievous grin. "But I can find out." Robin went to the computer and started typing. The computer replied with "access denied". However Robin just smirked and kept at it until he successfully hacked into the justice league mainframe. He brought up the files on Project Cadmus. "Project Cadmus, a genetics lab here in DC. That's all it says," you said reading off the files, "but if Batman and the others are suspicious, then maybe we should investigate." You started to grin at the thought of going on a real mission even though it wasn't authorized. "It would be poetic justice," replied Aqualad. "Hey, they're all about justice," Robin pointed out. Aqualad started to doubt though. Kid Flash however jumped at the idea. "Wait, if you're going and hot stuff is going then I'm definitely going," he said and winked at you. You just rolled your eyes. "So…just like that we're on a team on a mission?" asked Aqualad. "Well we didn't come here for a play date," Robin commented.

At Cadmus Labs, the local fire department was trying to douse the fire and rescue the scientists that were still inside. But an explosion sent the scientist out the window. Luckily Kid Flash rushed to them and saved them. He managed to put them on the roof but started slipping when he tried to pull himself up. He finally managed to catch the edge of the second story window. You rushed up the side of the wall and grabbed him just as he was mumbling about how the firemen couldn't get his name right. You laughed at his miserable state and pulled him up. Once in, you turned around and absorbed the flames that were threatening to burn you all alive. "That was so cool! So you can control fire?"exclaimed KF. "Yeah, anything to do with flames is my thing. Also high heat doesn't effect me," you smiled. "So flippin' cool!" "Hey, if your done flirting can we get on with the show?" You looked to your left and saw Robin. "Oh, can it bird boy," you replied, not really meaning it. He just stuck his tongue out at you and started hacking the server files. Aqualad came in moments later. "Thanks for the help," he said, words dripping with sarcasm. "You handled it. Besides we're here to investigate," said Robin, not taking his eyes off the computer. You and Aqualad walked out into the hallway to check the surroundings. You looked towards the elevator just in time to see someone or something inside before the doors closed. "Did you see that?" you asked Aqualad. "I saw something but I don't know what," he stated. KF came out saying that the elevators should be locked down. Robin came out and ran towards the elevator, pressinf the down button. "This is wrong," he said. He then pulled up what looked like the blue prints for the building and the elevator. "Thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. Doesn't belong in a two story building." "Neither does what I saw" you commented and looked at the elevator again. Aqualad stepped up and forced the elevator doors open to reveal a long, bottomless looking elevator shaft. "And that's why they need an express elevator," said Robin before taking out his grappling hook and descending down the shaft. You, KF, and Aqualad exchanged looks before descending down the line after Robin.


End file.
